Recently, a power connector assembly has been widely used in a power network, a power transmission system, a power distribution system, a power supply system or an electrical device to be used as an interface of power transmission and connection. For example, a power supply system (e.g. a battery, a power supply or an uninterruptible power supply) and an electrical device (e.g. an industrial computer or a cloud data center) may be in communication with each other through two electrical connectors in order to achieve electrical connection and power transmission.
Conventionally, the power connector assembly comprises a first electrical connector and a second electrical connector. The first electrical connector may be connected with an electrical device through wires. The second electrical connector may be connected with an uninterruptible power supply through wires. Moreover, the first electrical connector comprises at most three cylindrical conducting terminals, and the second electrical connector comprises conducting terminals corresponding to the cylindrical conducting terminals of the first electrical connector. When the first electrical connector and the second electrical connector are combined together, the conducting terminals of the first electrical connector and the conducting terminals of the second electrical connector are electrically connected with each other. Consequently, electrical power can be transmitted through the first electrical connector and the second electrical connector.
With advancement of science and technology, many electrical devices and many power supply systems are developed toward high performance and miniaturization. In other words, it is important to reduce the volumes of the power supply system and the electrical device while increasing the capability of transmitting a higher current between the power supply system and the electrical device. However, since the conducting terminals of the first electrical connector of the conventional power connector assembly are cylindrical, the volume of the first electrical connector is larger, and it is difficult to minimize the conventional power connector assembly. Moreover, in case that the conventional power connector assembly is applied to the power supply system and the electrical device requiring higher electrical power, the conducting terminals of the first electrical connector and the conducting terminals of the second electrical connector should withstand a higher current. For complying with safety regulations, the conducting terminals of the first electrical connector and the conducting terminals of the second electrical connector should be made of the material that is capable of withstanding the higher current. Since this material is costly, the fabricating cost of the conventional power connector assembly is increased. Moreover, since each of the first electrical connector and the second electrical connector of the conventional power connector assembly has at most three conducting terminals, the conventional power connector assembly can only be applied to specified kinds of power supply systems and specified kinds of electrical devices. In other words, the applications of the conventional power connector assembly are restricted.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved power connector assembly in order to eliminate the above drawbacks.